The Monkey Show (Parts I
To try to depend less on Dorothy, Stan's psychiatrist suggests he give his emotion to a toy monkey. Meanwhile Sophia prepares for a hurricane and Dorothy is taking joy out of her sister Gloria's misfortune. Plot '''Part One' Sophia is preparing for a hurricane which is yet to be predicted, the rather ridiculous proof was that a woman at the centre had a leg camp (despite her 200 pounds not being a reason) and tells Dorothy, Gloria is visiting but now she is broke after a bad investment. Dorothy reveals that Stan is using a toy monkey to express all his feelings for Dorothy, when Gloria comes in she still her snobbish self, and Dorothy delights in her bad luck. Blanche and Rose hold auditions for a Telethon for the saving of a lighthouse but Blanche wants to have male entertainers, but Rose puts her foot down. At the therapy session with Stan, Dorothy is annoyed about the way Stan is treating the monkey like it's real, so the Doctor suggests for two years Stan and Dorothy don't have contact in order for the monkey therapy to work. Meanwhile Gloria has a breakdown and admits she is lonely so Dorothy decides to help her restore her confidence and they share their room Dorothy's relationship improves with her sister. The week passes and an Hurricane is predicted to pass through Miami, but Dorothy feels like nothing can spoil her good luck, until she finds Stan and Gloria sleeping together. Part Two After being awaken from fainting, Dorothy is furious and Stan has called Dr. Halperin who arrives at the scene with his date Barbara Weston, he has told Barbara of his client list, using fake names but she can see what Stan and Dorothy are as their fake names were rhymes, however Halperin tells Stan and Dorothy such a event will happen and if Dorothy wants to speak she can half price. At the TV Station only one of the entertainers have arrived due to the bad weather and so Blanche and Rose will try and improvised the 8 hour telethon in order to save a lighthouse. As Dorothy is trying to understand what happened Gloria and Stan reveal Sophia suggested they went together, so Dorothy tells off Sophia who doesn't understand what the problem is and decides to run off. During the telethon the only entertainer was a bird caller, which clearly the hosts are happy to stop him but then a update appears the lighthouse has been destroyed and the station is turned into a shelter. At the house Dorothy is looking for Sophia when two officers appear who are there to evacuate anybody from the house, Dorothy tries to look for Sophia but instead finds Stan and Gloria in bed again, she even tries to get the cops to shoot them, but in the end the older officer tells Dorothy they can't and they end up going to the shelter. Sophia is with Angelo telling him about what she did and unable to understand Dorothy's reaction as she use to give Gloria Dorothy's old belongings before, but Angelo reminds her that her daughters are grown and she shouldn't pass a man between them especially Stan. With those words Sophia is ready to go to the shelter however they are trapped inside. At the shelter Stan and Dorothy decide they need to be in contact as they get on better as ex's and they have family together. Sophia and Angelo are saved and Sophia apologies for her behaviour towards Dorothy, and the storm ends as well. Guest Stars Dena Dietrich as Gloria Steve Landesberg as Dr. Halperin Bill Dana as Angelo Dinah Manoff as Barbara Weston Trivia This episode was part of Hurricane Saturday. Hurricane Saturday was a one-off programming block of a three-way, two-hour crossover event on NBC which involved three television sitcoms created by Susan Harris: The Golden Girls, Empty Nest and Nurses. The younger policeman was played by Bea Arthur's real life son. Category:Season 7 Category:Series 7 Category:Episodes